DRW Paradise Plaza
Paradise Plaza is a section of the Willamette Parkview Mall in Dead Rising. Paradise Plaza is the first section of the mall which Frank visits. The plaza connects to Leisure Park and the Entrance Plaza. The gate between Paradise and Entrance Plazas is blocked by a gate before day 2, September 20, 6am and completing Case 2-1: Image In The Monitor. There is a secret shortcut connecting Paradise Plaza with Wonderland Plaza in the restroom, which Greg Simpson unlocks after the case Out of Control. , p. unknownDead Rising Featured Guide, Cheat Happens.Dead Rising Compilation of FAQs and Guides, Xbox.com.gamefaqs.com, refers to the short cut as a "vent shaft"(Russell, Brad), Dead Rising FAQ/Walkthrough, cheatcc.com (July 25, 2007), "secret passage" The warehouse is located in this plaza which leads to the rooftop, which then leads to the security room.Paradise Plaza, deadrising.wikia.com. The warehouse is located in this plaza which leads to the rooftop and finally the security room. Paradise Plaza is where Frank first meets Kent Swanson, Sean Keanan and the True Eye cult. The plaza has a tropical island theme, complete with palm trees, exotic flowers and an artificial stream running around the perimeter. Store Map |} |} Store list Items The following items are found in Paradise Plaza outside of the stores. For items in the stores, see above. *26 Potted Plants: Six surrounding the pool outside Jill's Sandwiches, four on the bridge outside Child's Play and Players, three along the water outside Cantonbury's, two along the water outside Bachman's Bookporium, two along the water outside Players, two near the clock in front of the door to the Warehouse, two between Colombian Roastmasters and the stairs, one between Cam's Camera and Josh's Jewels, one between Entertainment Isle and TuneMakers, one at the entrance to Colby's Movieland, one between Tucci's of Rome and the stairs, and one between Tucci's of Rome and SporTrance. *7 Benches: Two surrounding the pool outside Jill's Sandwiches, two between Colombian Roastmasters and the stairs, one along the water outside Child's Play, one along the pool of water by Kids' Choice Clothing, and one along the water outside Cantonbury's *6 Garbage Cans: Two surrounding the pool outside Jill's Sandwiches, one right of the stairs near Kids' Choice Clothing, one between Ye Olde Toybox and SporTrance, one between Entertainment Isle and TuneMakers, and one at the entrance to Leisure Park *4 Cardboard Boxes: Two under the stairs near the bathrooms, one under the stairs near Kids' Choice Clothing, and one on top of the blue ridge above Josh's Jewels *2 Snacks near the pool outside Jill's Sandwiches: One among the red flowers facing TuneMakers, and one by the lamppost near the entrance to Leisure Park *1 Bowling Ball in the pool outside Jill's Sandwiches *1 Bucket in the men's bathroom *1 Katana on top of the orange awning above Cantonbury's *1 Orange Juice on top of the blue ridge above Josh's Jewels *1 Push Broom in the men's bathroom *1 Stuffed Bear on top of the blue ridge above Josh's Jewels *1 Submachine Gun on top of the blue ridge above Shoekin's Prestige point stickers Trivia * There are two snacks hidden in the flowers around the fountain. * Paradise Plaza is the only playable area in the Dead Rising Demo. The demo ends if Frank leaves the plaza or at 7:00 pm. * During the Cut From The Same Cloth scoop with Kent Swanson, there are no zombies on the second floor. * There are no garbage cans on the second floor. Video Gallery :See Paradise Plaza/Gallery References See also * Restrooms for the secret passage between Paradise and Wonderland Plaza. Category:Dead Rising Plaza